


Fire and Blood

by CaraLee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaraLee/pseuds/CaraLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Fawkes was thinking at the end of CoS. Very mildly AU and makes a couple of kinda-sorta not-really spoilery-ish references to Whydoyouneedtoknow's Dangerverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Blood

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS NOT A DANGERVERSE FIC.  
> It does, however reference some things in Dangerverse that could be considered spoiler-ish.

Fflamddwyn sat on his perch and stared down at the humans below. Màiri's hatchling was telling the story of what had happened in the Serpent-cave. The phoenix closed his eyes against the pain that welled up inside him. That tear that he had shed, that had saved the chick's life, had not been shed for him alone.

The humans in this day and age called him Fawkes, he called himself Fflamddwyn still, the name given to him by his first human companion (At the suggestion of the Lady who Healed. It was her native tongue, not that of the Fire Warrior to whom he had attached himself.) It wasn't his true name of course, but affection for the family had caused him to make it his own. His true name was far older than either of these two. He had been nearly two thousand years old when he had bonded with the Warrior. Since then, he had been the companion of Emrys, and several wizards of the Warrior's line, before settling here at the Stone Nest with Albus. He was content for now, to allow the last scion of the Fire Family to grow.

He seemed very promising.

It was so long ago. When the Stone Nest had been built. He remembered The Healing Lady, the Fire Warrior, The Serpent Lord and the Earth Mother who had built it. He remembered the first fledglings who had come to learn how to spread their wings and use their magic. He remembered when the Serpent Lord had left, taking all of his brood save the youngest with him.

And he remembered her.

They had been the only ones left from those days. The Queen of Serpents and the Fire Bird. Sangre and Fflamddwyn, Blood and Flame-Bearer. Companions to two of the greatest wizards of the time. And then her human left and his faded of age, and new generations had risen up to take their places. But still they had remained, the silent guardians.

True, she had slept most of the time, but occasionally she would wake, and they simply keep the other company.

And she had made him swear, that if the heirs of the Serpent Lord returned, and made good on his threat to use her to destroy the Stone Nest and the fledglings within it, that he would do everything in his power to stop her, even if it meant her death.

She could not bear to think that she would harm the young ones.

So he had promised.

For more than nine hundred years they had watched. As wars passed and headmasters came and went. He was seldom at the Stone Nest in those days, as he remained with the Warrior's hatchlings, and protected them as they grew into warriors themselves.

And then _he_ came. And he had taken Sangre's mind, and he had killed a she-fledgling.

It had ended then, and Fflamddwyn had not had to ensure the death of his friend at that time.

But it had been a brief reprieve.

A single tear slipped down the crimson and gold feathers, as Fawkes wept for the loss of the Queen of Serpents, a true friend and guardian.

And now he was the last. He was alone.

**Author's Note:**

> The founders references I made are based off of Anne Walsh's (Whydoyouneedtoknow) Dangerverse. I sincerely recommend you check it out if you haven't already. "Màiri" is a Scots form of Maura. Dangerverse readers will know who she is.


End file.
